


summer lovin’

by odetodun



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Accidental kisses, First Kisses, M/M, i wrote fluff, no angst for once, the Losers just love their boys, they’re fifteen in this ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetodun/pseuds/odetodun
Summary: Richie Tozier just about never relaxes and Eddie Kaspbrak can’t help but love it.





	summer lovin’

The Losers had been chilling all day at the quarry, Richie bringing his shitty stereo and obviously being in charge of the songs because he wasn’t listening to any of the other Losers rubbish.  
Bev lit a cigarette from where she was sitting, automatically passing it to Richie. The others paid no attention to their smoking, both of them had had lectures numerous times. 

“This is fucking boring” Richie said, kicking his gangly legs out in front of him. Eddie lay a few centimetres to his left, eyes closed as he basked in the golden sunlight. Eddie’s skin has tanned slightly and he currently carried a lazy smile. One eye opened, watching Richie. 

“I-it was your idea to c-come down here R-richie” Bill said, moving to sit up slightly against the rocks. Richie didnt answer, just stood up abruptly and flung all his clothes in several directions. He went for his boxers but everyone screamed at him. Richie just shrugged and jumped into the water. The coolness hit his skin and he let out an audible moan. 

“Get in here you boring assholes” Richie shouted and his friends actually obliged. Eddie hung back, fumbling with his polo shirt and carefully placing his fanny pack down. Fifteen years old and still carrying that thing around with him. Everyone was in, splashing around and shouting gleefully, except Eddie who glared at the water. Richie swam over to him, touching his feet under the water. 

“Richie it looks gro-“ Eddie started to say but Richie cut him off by standing up and grabbing Eddie’s hand in his own. Eddie stared down at their intertwined hands, allowing Richie to lead him into the water. Once he was in, Richie just pulled him along. Gently and without any sort of Richie’s usual aggressiveness.

“I can swim Richie” Eddie finally said and Richie dropped his hand. 

“Just wanted you to be okay Eds” Richie said, wide grinning adorning his freckled face. Eddie splashed him slightly, causing Richie to flail about dramatically. 

“Help me, I’m drowning” Richie screamed playfully, grabbing out to Eddie. Suddenly, Eddie felt hands on his hips and he was pulled down into the water. A grinning Richie Tozier was laughing loudly as Eddie recovered. 

“Asshole” Eddie shouted at him but he could still feel the tingling on his hips where Richie’s hands had been.

“You love me Eds” Richie smirked, swimming out slightly near the other Losers. Richie didn’t take note of Eddie not denying the statement. Too wrapped up in drowning Bill. 

“G-get off me you gr-great lump” Bill called, pushing Richie away with a grin. Eddie swam next Bev, who was treading water carefully whilst her eyes were trained on Richie. 

“He’s an idiot” Eddie said quietly, trying to disguise the disgusting fond that had taken over his voice. 

“He’s our idiot” she smirked and Eddie couldn’t help but agree.  
Half an hour later, they all lay drying off in the hot July sun. Eddie carefully placed against a rock to the left of Richie, whose head was resting on Eddie’s shoulder despite their ridiculous height difference. Eddie had barely reached five foot six whilst Richie now towered a full six foot. 

“Let’s go get some ice cream” Eddie suggested, everyone seemed to perk up at that.

“What a stunning idea Eds!” Richie said, turning to Eddie’s cheek.

“Don’t call me tha-“ Eddie’s words were cut off by Richie’s lips on his own. Both the boys eyes widened in surprise as they recoiled. 

“Jesus Eds at least take m-“ Richie tried to fake a charming voice but Eddie was staring at him with such an unreadable look. 

“Fucking finally” Bev ended up laughing and both boys heads whipped in her direction.

“Fuck Bev, I can’t believe how obviously whipped I am for Eds. How doesn’t he notice?” Bev mocked Richie’s tone, her face laced with mischief.

“Stan, how cute did Richie look today in that sweater? I don’t understand how he doesn’t realise I’m in lo-“ Eddie squealed, shoving his hands over Stan’s mouth. 

“Well shit Eds, why didn’t ya tell me?” Richie grinned, eyes glittering with fond. 

“You didn’t tell me either Tozier” Eddie whispered, looking over at Richie. He didn’t have chance to say anything else because Richie’s lips were on his again, and properly this time. The gang all whistled, someone feigned gagging. 

“W-we get it, n-now get a room” Bill laughed as Richie pulled away. The Losers all dressed, Richie barely taking his eyes off Eddie.

“I’m glad you know” Richie said quietly as the other walked ahead slightly. Eddie laced their hands together in reply, not missing the happy gazes of their best friends.

“Does this make us like, boyfriends now?,” Richie whispered into Eddie’s ear, “cause I gotta let your mom down lightly”. Eddie pushed him, fake glaring at him as Richie clutched his sides with a fit of laughter.

“I hate y-“ Eddie began to say before chapped lips were pressed to his.

“You love me, idiot” Richie said, taking his hand again and following the rest of the Losers.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote reddie fluff instead of making it sad hope ur proud of me xx


End file.
